pokemonplasmafandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfictions
Altough the main focus of the Pokemon Plasma project was the game, other medias were planned and developed to different degrees over time, including ideas for an anime and some fanfictions. All the discovered Plasma-related written work will be stored here, altough only one is currently known to exist, the search will continue. Pokemon Plasma: Chapter One "Pokemon Plasma Chapter 1" was found on the Serebii forums in the fanfiction section. Note that Chapter One is much darker than the majority of the other chapters. Also note that each chapter does come with some pictures (like a book), though everything after Chapter One will use a much more "standard" art style and for the most part, retain it for the remainder of the series. “Fair enough, I suppose that was justified. This should be my last attempt for now.” Once again, the space remained pitch-black. Nothing appeared to physically exist at the moment. After a few seconds, a luminescent blue point seemed to fade into existence directly under him. The point then began trailing forwards, not changing direction, beginning to illuminate some of the darkened room. It was followed by other points, lights crawling out of an apparent void, all moving forwards but unchanging. They seemed to dart along the ceiling, the walls, and the floor, eventually hitting the point in which they began—there was enough light to make out that the room was a hallway, of sorts. The cold blue lights formed grids all along the surfaces of the room, meaning it was entirely rectangular. Adorned in a hooded sweatshirt, jeans and tennis shoes themselves pitch-black, he blended in well with the black panels that seemed to make up all of the surfaces. “Alright,” he said to himself, “my previous failure was only due to a slight error in timing on my part. As such, it should not be necessary for my equipment to change.” The voice was his own, but seemed to come from somewhere unknown—as though he was talking to himself, but all could hear it. Just as before, he extended his right arm, palm facing the ceiling, fingers spread completely out. The next few moments seemed to skip seconds, going from one notable moment to the next. Phenomena such as this were common in such a situation, despite being in complete control of what went on. As reality continued to operate at a normal speed again, his right hand now held two cylindrical containers. Both were identical in size, about six inches in length and one inch in diameter, and were completely transparent, appearing to be made of some sort of glass or plastic. What both contained was different, however—one was a cocktail of rich, violet-colored gases, and the other was full of a thick, orange fluid. His left hand now held a black cylindrical staff, about two inches in diameter and five feet in length. Now ready and armed with what little resources he possessed, the man walked to the middle of the hallway, and looked at the wall to his right. Two panels on that wall, about three feet each, were directly in front of him. The blue strand of light between the two disappeared, and the panels simply faded out of existence immediately afterwards. Outside of this hall, a massive rectangular room could be seen; if the grids were to be trusted, it looked to be about eighty feet in all dimensions. The room itself was a room just like the hall, however what it contained was much more notable—roughly thirty feet away, a creature appeared to stand. Not much about it could be gathered from this distance. What was obvious was that it seemed to be almost insectoid, but bipedal. Strangely, its coloring was nothing similar to anything before—the majority of it was a pale, almost desert camouflage-colored yellow, with several dark gray markings on it. Even stranger, the being looked to measure almost fourteen or fifteen feet in height. Behind its massive body, four wings seemed to be visible, though they looked as though they did weigh a considerable amount and as such were simply downwards. Whether or not a creature of such a stature could fly using them would be questionable. At the moment, it was simply standing straight—facing a little ways away from the new “door” between the hall and the room, it was casually looking around. This was about to change. Bringing his hands close together, the onlooker quickly maneuvered his fingers around the cylinders and switched the staff into his right hand and placed the cocktail cylinder in his left, the fluid container not moving. He aimed the cylinder forwards as though holding a pencil, curling his hand and lobbing the container at the creature. It did not notice this, and the cylinder simply landed a few feet away from it. Slowly, the gases began flowing out of both ends of the cylinder, with a purple cloud slowly wafting into the air around the being. The onlooker continued to watch, patient and unmoving, hoping the creature would inhale it. As the insect began taking a few breaths, the air around its face began to swirl further upwards and downwards. It could be assumed that it had some sort of mouth behind the simplistic, almost mask-looking face that it possessed. However, the creature then seemed to notice that something was wrong, immediately ending its daydreaming and noticed the purple vapors around it; its thin, lime green pupils zeroed in on the onlooker. The colossus let out a screeching, reverberating bellow, as though a fogboat just honked its horn. “It noticed faster this time…” the man muttered, switching the staff back to his left hand and chucking the fluid-filled container in the creature’s general direction, not seeming to want to actually hit it this time. Seeing the oncoming container, the creature took a step back and reared its head and arms, its wings slowly beginning to elevate themselves—it was apparently building up energy or preparing to require a lot of it. The sound of its wings jerking upwards was comparable to the chains of a roller coaster as the cart goes up the initial ramp, as though the wings were operated by gears. As the cylinder was mere feet away from hitting the ground, the creature heaved itself forward a giant step, its wings letting off a blast of wind that knocked the canister and some of the gases a good few feet backwards per second, back at their thrower. The instant the canister hit the ground, the fluid gleamed bright white and all of the gas began to combust, sending a gust back that could incinerate anything nearby. However, the bright, scarlet-orange flames obscured anything behind them, revealing there to be nothing but the initial walls there afterwards. All was quiet. Believing the adversary that threw the canisters to have simply been immolated into gas, the monster let out a prideful bellow, having been the victor. However, it then sensed something—it might have been footsteps, though its breathing drowned any ambience out. Then, it felt it. The back of its leg, directly behind the knee, received a sharp hit from something. This itself was nothing significant—it could be felt, but it did not induce any pain; however, the joint itself received enough force to contract and buckle, causing the creature to lose its balance and fall backwards. The impact with the ground let off a shrill metallic creak, the sound seeming to cause the insect pain. As expected, the ground seemed to shake as the titan collided with the floor, showing that it had to weigh at least a few hundred pounds. As the creature was attempting to regain its bearings, the onlooker revealed himself again, leaping onto the monster’s chest, staff still in hand. “As of now, it does appear that my timing has been successfully corrected.” With the light reflecting off of the exoskeleton of the incapacitated hulk, the face of the person was much more detailed—his hair was dark brown, with no particular style, simply going down to above his eyes or so. He had facial hair that did not look as though it was dealt with in weeks, but it was not completely grown out, the person still appearing to be a teenager. Most notable, however, were his eyes; they were poignant and cold gray, almost appearing to be uninterested with the task at hand. Regardless, they also showed no remorse. The person placed one end of the staff underneath the long, scintillating proboscis on the face of the creature, lifting it up, though not appearing to cause it discomfort. The creature itself was still in shock from its entire mass dropping with such uncontrolled ease, unable to do so much as yell. The proboscis previously obscured its neck, but it could now seen to be a similar dark gray as other details on its exoskeleton, as well as looking almost striped, as though the exoskeleton was plated. Directly below where the face connected to the neck, a wide maw was barely visible, showing jagged splinters of the exoskeleton covering the majority of it. Behind the spikes, hard crimson muscle was visible, undulating as the creature was heavily breathing. After observing it for a few seconds, the wielder of the staff brought it back a few inches, and then thrust the cylindrical weapon straight through the maw at an awkward angle, appearing to pierce through the muscle and go straight through the head of the being, despite not coming out of the other side. The pain instantly rushed to the creature, causing it to let out a harsh, higher-tone screech, thrashing furiously. The staff did not seem to come loose, but blood began to fly out of the throat of the creature as it squirmed, and it eventually managed to scoop the killer up in a in a grip as one of its arms flailed about, and threw him. He landed about thirty feet away from the injured beast, rolling about twelve feet or so, crumpling and twisting, as through nothing but sand resided within the clothing he wore. The creature could not seem to reach the staff due to how heavily-armored its exoskeleton was, but managed to get back on its feet. Still in pain, it strived now only to take out its killer with it. It lumbered towards the injured man with giant steps, gurgling as though it were trying to let out a groan. Not changing stride, the creature kicked him, both of the supporting prongs on the side of its feet impaling the man, who once more twisted and rolled, hitting one of the walls on the edges of the room. From what the still-conscious man could gather from what he could still see, his most severe injuries were that his arm above the elbow seemed to have ripped off during the kick and that his spinal cord had broken off in two places. “Ehrr, irht reerghsh aigh frarregh,” the man said to nobody in particular; the injuries seemed to have impaired his speaking both physically and neurologically. Taking a look at the soaked black ragdoll that was left up against the wall, the creature seemed to elongate the muscles in its neck on the inside, and the staff slipped out of the creature, clanking as it hit the ground. The insect seemed to be further harmed by nothing stopping the blood, with massive, viscous chunks of crimson material slowly leaking and pouring out of the injury. Its performance seemed to have been slightly hampered, as it began walking towards the man again, but with much less coordination. After about ten feet, it stopped for a moment and retched as a much more claret chunk of significant size dropped out of the enlarging injury. It managed to get to the man, however, and then began slowly bringing its left foot back. The person was still fully aware of what was going on, occasionally blinking as the eyes remained focused on the creature, one of which was now simply a moist red-pink from bone and meat filling additionally being in the area where the eye had only initially resided. In its final movement, the creature lifted up its left foot and thrust the base of it forwards into the chest of the man, not only liquefying whatever was inside but causing the entire body to seemingly explode, violently tearing apart whatever undamaged clothing was left and splattering organic matter and pinkish-white chunks all over the nearby wall and the leg of the monster. After this, the head, neck, and remaining pieces of shoulder that were left connected gave a single, violent convulsion, and then remained still as the previously contained fluids slowly began to continue leaking out. The monster gave a shudder out of succumbing to its wounds, and lifelessly dropped onto the wall with another metallic screech, and rolled onto the floor. I'm putting the pictures after the story for the sake of not spoiling it. Don't worry, nothing particularly... vivid is in any of the pictures. daydream.png|"...it was casually looking around. This was about to change." hiseyes.png|"With the light reflecting off of the exoskeleton of the incapacitated hulk, the face of the person was much more detailed..." fieldgoal.png|"...it eventually managed to scoop the killer up in a in a grip as one of its arms flailed about, and threw him."